


My Favorite Song

by KrisKris



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, I am purposely writing more Zen76 fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, They need it, Tumblr Prompt, happy singles awareness day!, rare pairings mentioned, shout out to otpprompts tho, some mentioned ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: They were sure he would find his song soon enough, if only he didn’t stop hoping.





	My Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Soulmate AU prompt I got from otpprompts on tumblr. My first one-shot done in one day and I am rather proud of myself. :)
> 
> Soulmate AU where your OTP keeps hearing a song whenever their soulmate is near them, but they can’t figure out who their soulmate is and so they just think it’s a song stuck in their mind because they are so lonely, while their friends meet their soulmates. One day Person A walks through the park and hums the song without noticing and Person B passes them. What happens is up to you.

“Oh my god, did you hear?” A young girl squealed excitedly next to her friend, clutching a copy of a magazine with Hana and Lúcio on the front cover with pink and white bold letters containing gossip and makeup advice for anyone interested.

“Lúcio and Hana being soulmates?” Her friend answered. “I was onto it from the start! I almost couldn't believe it. I was in tears when I heard! I’m so glad they’re together!”

“His favorite song!” the other cried. “I hope to be someone’s favorite song some day.”

“You’d have to hear the song first before you can find your soulmate.” The girl laughed.

Her friend sighed, dreamily. “I know, but it wouldn’t hurt to just dream.”

The two of them walked together, happily talking about the ways they would hear their own song until they grew sick of it until finding the “one” they were looking for. Most thought it was perfect because the song stuck, remaining familiar in their hearts until the other began to hum or sing such a mysterious song the other was taken aback by its familiarity and realized their missing half wasn’t so far, after all.

It was through constant search and an open ear, that the other could be found with just a sound of a particular note. Many were skeptical until they stumbled upon each other and believed it to be true. Though it took some time for others, their soulmates had come at such an old age yet that didn’t stop them because the wait was over and it was worth it.

Jack Morrison overheard the two teenage girls talking away about their hopes and dreams with their favorite song. It sounded rather eerie at the thought of falling in love with a complete stranger only through song. _Children were so naïve_ , he thought to himself. It was that time of year again where couples were out and about holding hands, shopping and sharing a meal. It didn’t matter the type of couples that lingered during the day, they were just so in love with one another, it was rather sickening to look at.

He looked back on the times he had conversations with his friends that found soulmates so suddenly while he was still searching for his.

_“It ain’t so bad, really.” Jesse McCree shrugged, leaning forward as he held his drink close to him. The strong taste of brandy still on his breath. “It comes at you unexpected, even if you don’t know you’re singing it. Before I realized it, I met Zarya.”_

All in all, he just gave up. It was the same song over and over yet no one followed. He would mindlessly hum his own tune every once in a while but surely they probably couldn’t hear under the blind sea of hidden melodies. It all just seemed so pointless, knowing they would never come.

“ _Perhaps, maybe some day I would find my favorite song.” Genji confessed, still trying to find that tune to share with someone special. “Even my own brother has found his song. Her name was something that belonged to a queen and her name was Satya. Can you believe that?”_

Patiently, he waited still, with kind words from his friends, Ana and Reinhardt who sang their song a long time ago and were together ever since.

_“You will find your favorite song some day, my friend.” Reinhardt gave him an encouraging pat to the back. “I am sure of it.”_

_“It comes when you least expect it, Jack,” Ana explained. “Even if you grow as old as we do, I know you’ll find them. Even my dear Fareeha has found her songbird, I didn’t expect a woman, though, but she was a doctor, so I can accept that.”_

They were sure he would find his song soon enough, if only he didn’t stop hoping. He was hopeless at that point, but he was still hoping until he just gave up. What was the point in waiting for someone who didn’t exist?

Screw waiting, he didn’t want to fall apart at the seams just by being alone. Searching just seemed like such a difficult task now, getting up every day felt even worse when you were lonely.

Jack slipped his hands in his coat pockets as he walked through the park. The girls had gone their own direction now while he remained by his lonesome, strolling through the stone path as his shoes crushed the gravel beneath his feet. He began to whistle a tune far away from him, it felt foreign upon his own ears but he felt lighter just listening to it even if it was only for himself.

He continued his mindless tune until he passed an omnic, unaware that he finished the tune by simply humming. Jack paused, stopping in his tracks and looked back to hear the other continue their heart-wrenching song despite the happier tone radiating through him.

Those were the exact notes the other was humming and it was a song only Jack himself would come to know. Every song was different, it didn’t matter what it was, they just knew it was meant to be. The missing piece of a puzzle they were searching for their entire lives had finally come.

Jack chased after the omnic, then caught his attention once he reached him. It was like reaching for the impossible, but he knew this was it. No turning back, once a song was heard and sung, they knew.

The omnic turned, eyeing the man curiously. Had his song finally been heard? He didn’t expect it to be so soon. He had forgotten how long it had been since he last heard such a ballad. He thought he was hearing things when the tune had ended for him, but he never gave up hope. Unfortunately, his brother could not ever find his own song upon his passing. It was heart-breaking to think that someone out there continued singing their song without him. Zenyatta hoped his fate wouldn’t fall the same way. Perhaps, he was lucky.

“Greetings.” Zenyatta greeted him. “It is a rather lovely day, isn’t it?”

“That song you were humming just now...” he inquired, carefully. “Are you…?”

“I could be, perhaps I couldn’t,” the omnic mused. “I suppose you are searching for something?”

“I don’t know.” The man shrugged. “You wouldn’t mind helping me find him, would you?”

“How curious,” Zenyatta chuckled. “I did not expect my songbird to be quite the charmer.”

“I didn’t expect to find my favorite song.”

Zenyatta laughed wholeheartedly, probably the most genuine he had felt in a long time.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing such a beautiful laugh. He knew instantly, he was falling in love with his favorite song all over again.

“I’m Jack.” he introduced himself.

“Zenyatta,” the other nodded. “Would you like to walk with me?”

Jack took Zenyatta’s hand into his own, gently planting a small kiss. “Lead the way, my songbird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I was listening to piano music on Pandora and My Heart Will Go On started playing. Why did I do this to myself??? I just wanted to write a one-shot for V’s Day!! Dx


End file.
